


Soft Touch

by GettingThere



Series: Body Memory [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews is a good boyfriend, Childhood Trauma, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingThere/pseuds/GettingThere





	Soft Touch

2018

It was Friday and as usual Jughead came home with Archie after school. His routine was to sleep at the trailer on weekdays after his dad had passed out and then spend the weekends at Archie’s. As the boys cuddled in Archie’s single bed, Jughead lay his head on Archie’s chest and Archie wrapped his arms around him.

Jughead looked up at his boyfriend. “Arch?”

“Ya?”

“Can I ask you something super weird?”

“Always. What?”

“Okay... Prepare for like the weirdest question I’ve ever fucking asked you... Could you... um... touch my butt?”

Archie looked confused. “Um... sure. But I thought you didn’t like that?”

“I don’t.”

“Then why do you want me to do it?”

Jughead exhaled. “The only person who ever really touched me there was my dad. And it was always to hurt me. But I wanna know what it feels like to be touched there and not get hurt.”

Archie moved his left arm from Jughead’s back and held his hand. “Okay, we can do that. How do you want me to touch you?”

“Um... I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Well you decide everything that happens. I’m just here to make you feel good.”

“Thanks. Um... What if you just rested your hand there, like, gently? Not moving it or anything. Just keeping it there. Over my pants.”

“Okay, I can do that. Do you want me to do that right now?”

“Ya, sure.”

Archie kept hold of Jughead’s hand while he moved his right hand to the center of Jughead’s behind. “How does that feel?”

“Weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Um...no. I just... wanna get used to it... Can you keep it there?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Jughead stared at the wall and after a while Archie wanted to check in. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“I know. My brain is just... processing everything. My conscious mind understands that you’d never hurt me, but... my body is trying to catch up.”

“Okay. Is talking helping?”

“Not really. Could we just... cuddle?”

“Of course.” Archie let go of Jughead’s hand and wrapped his left arm around his back. He held Jughead tightly while keeping his right arm perfectly still. At first, Jughead’s muscles were tense, but after a few minutes, his body relaxed and he nuzzled his face into Archie’s chest.

“I think I’m good now. Thanks.” Archie moved his hand from Jughead’s behind to his lower back and Jughead looked up at him. “You know you’re the best boyfriend ever, right?”

“I love you, Jug. I’d do anything to make you feel good.”

Jughead smiled at Archie. “I love you too.”


End file.
